


Not Today

by Hyperkaoru



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperkaoru/pseuds/Hyperkaoru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ซักวันหนึ่ง หลุยส์จะไม่ยอมให้เลสตัทนอนในโลงของเขาและทำตามใจชอบ</p>
<p>แต่ไม่ใช่วันนี้</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Today

 

หากจะพูดกันตรงๆแล้ว เลสตัทเป็นครูที่เลวร้ายที่สุดที่ผมเคยเรียนด้วย

 

เขาเอาแต่ใจตัวเอง ชอบเยาะเย้ยถากถาง เย่อหยิ่ง เขาไม่เคยสอนอะไรผม นอกจากจะตะโกนว่าผมมันโง่งี่เง่าหลังจากที่ผมทำสิ่งนั่นลงไปแล้วน่ะแหล่ะ ถึงแม้ว่าผมจะไม่ใช่คนดีอะไรนักหนา แต่การฆ่าคนเป็นเป็นเรื่องที่ผิดบาปสำหรับมนุษย์ปกติ ให้ตายสิ ถึงตอนนี้ผมจะไม่ใช่มนุษย์ปกติแล้วก็ตามเถอะ แต่ความรู้สึกผิดชอบชั่วดียังคงหลงเหลืออยู่ในสายเลือดที่เปลี่ยนจากมนุษย์มาเป็นอมนุษย์ของผม ตอนที่ผมลังเลที่จะฆ่าทาส เขากลับเยาะเย้ยผม บอกว่าจากนี้ไม่นานผมจะชินซะยิ่งกว่าชิน ผมไม่เชื่อเขาหรอกนะ ในความเป็นจริงแล้วผมไม่เคยคิดจะเชื่อคำพูดของเขาเลยด้วยซ้ำ ผมได้ยินเสียง เสียงของจังหวะหัวใจ เสียงของชีวิต ชีวิตที่ถูกผมสูบยึดมาเป็นของตัวเอง ความอบอุ่นที่ริมฝีปาก ลิ้น และลำคอ ความหวานปร่า สวยงามยิ่งกว่าพระจันทร์ มนต์เสน่ห์ที่ผมไม่อาจจะละไปได้ เสียงหัวใจค่อยๆเบาลง เบาลงเรื่อยๆทว่าความชุ่มชื้นอุ่นร้อนยังคงทะลักเข้ามาในปากผมไม่หยุด ผมไม่สนใจกับเสียงที่ดังไม่ได้ศัพท์ในหูของผมของเลสตัท เสียงหัวใจกำลังเต้นเบาลง เบาลงเรื่อยๆ ตาของผมหรี่ปรือในขณะที่ผมกำลังดำดิ่งจมลงไป

 

แล้วผมก็ถูกกระชากออกมา เสียงของเลสตัทไม่ได้เป็นแค่เสียงอะไรซักอย่างอีกแล้ว เขาตะโกนใส่ผม บอกว่าถ้าผมดูดเลือดคนที่กำลังจะตายผมจะตายตามไปด้วย โฮ่ อย่างกับเขาแปะป้ายไว้ตรงหน้าผากของผมน่ะแหล่ะว่าห้ามสูบเลือดของคนตาย เขาหาว่าผมงี่เง่า แต่ผมคิดว่าสมองครึ่งนึงของเขาคงตายไปกับพร้อมความเป็นมนุษย์ตอนเขาถูกเปลี่ยนเป็นแวมไพร์น่ะแหล่ะ

 

น่าเบื่อ หากว่าเขาไม่ใช่แวมไพร์ตนเดียวที่ผมเคยเจอนะ ผมจะคิดว่าเขาน่ะเป็นแวมไพร์ที่น่าเบื่อที่สุดในโลก ผมนึกเปรียบเทียบเขากับพวกผู้หญิงที่ผมเคยไล่ตาม ทว่าเมื่อได้ครอบครองแล้วผมก็เลิกตามอีก ความลึกลับที่ถูกเปิดเผยและสัมผัสแล้วไม่ใช่อะไรที่น่าสนใจอีกสำหรับผม เลสตัทก็เป็นอย่างนั้น ผมอาจจะเคยหลงใหลที่เขาเป็นสิ่งมีชีวิตที่...น่าพิศวง อะไรประมาณนั้น แต่ตอนนี้ผมก็เป็นเหมือนเขา สิ่งเดียวที่ผมยังอยากได้จากเขาอีกก็มีแต่ความรู้เท่านั้น แต่เลสตัทไม่เคยสอนอะไรให้ผม เขารู้ว่าถ้าเก็บผมซึ่งตอนนี้ก็เหมือนกับเด็กเล็กๆในฐานะแวมไพร์ให้เป็นเด็กตลอดไป ผมจะจากเขาไปไม่ได้ ผมจะมีชีวิตอยู่โดยไม่มีเขาไม่ได้

 

ฝาโลงของผมเปิดขึ้นทันทีที่มันปิดลง ผมเห็นเลสตัทยืนใช้มือจับฝาโลงที่เปิดอ้าออก ดวงตาสีเทามองลงมายังผม ก่อนจะหย่อนเท้าลงมาบนพื้นโลงข้างๆสะโพกของผม เขาไม่ได้นอนลงทว่าใช้ท่อนแขนทั้งสองข้างท้าวลงบนพื้นที่ข้างๆหัวของผม ดวงตาทั้งคู่ของผมจ้องมองลงมาในขณะที่ม่านผมสีบลอนด์ล้อมกรอบหน้าทั้งเขาและผมเอาไว้ พูดโดยสัตย์จริงนะ ถึงแม้ว่าสถานการณ์อย่างนี้จะเกิดขึ้นบ่อยก็ตามทีเถอะ แต่หน้าของเขาชิดเกินไป ตาของเขา....ห่างจากความเป็นมนุษย์มากเกินไป

 

เหลือเชื่อ เขาไม่ได้ก้มลงมาจูบผม ไม่ ไม่ใช่ว่าผมอยากจะจูบกับเขาหรอกนะ สิ่งที่เขาทำคือบอกว่าผมว่า "หลุยส์ ถอดกางเกง"

 

คำพูดอย่างงั้นไม่เคยหลุดออกจากปากของผม แม้กระทั่งแค่อยู่ในสมอง ถึงแม้ว่าผมกับบรรดาคู่นอนจะไม่ได้มีสัมพันธ์กันอย่างหวานซึ้งดูดดื่มเหมือนอย่างในนิยายที่น้องสาวของผมแอบอ่านแล้วเอาซ่อนเอาไว้ แล้วผมก็ไม่เคยคิดว่าจะมีผู้ชายคนไหนไร้ซึ่งความ- มันเหมือนกับคุณเป็นผู้หญิง แล้วคู่นอนของคุณไม่พูดพร่ำทำเพลง ถลกกระโปรงขึ้นแล้วใช้คุณเหมือนโสเภณีต่ำๆที่มีราคาค่าตัวเท่ากับขนมปังครึ่งก้อน โฮ่! ยอดเยี่ยม ไม่ใช่ว่าผมเคยมีสัมพันธ์กับผู้ชายอื่นนอกจากเขาหรอกนะ แต่ผมบอกได้แน่นอนว่าเขาน่ะหยาบคายอย่างสุดๆแม้กระทั่งในเซ็กซ์ของผู้ชายด้วยกันเอง

 

"กลับไปนอนโลงของเจ้า เลสตัท" ผมพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงเย็นชา ไม่หรอกนะ ผมไม่ได้คิดอยากให้เขาทำกับผมแบบอัศวินปฏิบัติกับเลดี้หรอก ในความเป็นจริงๆแล้วผมไม่อยากจะมีเซ็กซ์กับเขาเลยด้วยซ้ำ

 

ใบหน้าของเขาแสดงความโกรธเคือง หัวเสียอย่างเห็นได้ชัดในคำปฏิเสธของผม ความจริงแล้วเลสตัทเกรี้ยวกราดกับทุกคำปฏิเสธต่อความต้องการของเขานั่นแหล่ะ ในสายตาผมตอนนี้เขาก็ไม่ได้ต่างอะไรไปจากเด็กเล็กๆที่ตื้อขอคุกกี้ก่อนหน้าอาหารมื้อค่ำเลยซักนิด "อย่าบอกนะว่าเจ้าคิดจะปฏิเสธว่าตัวเองไม่ได้เพลิดเพลินไปกับการหลับนอนกับข้าน่ะ"

 

เย่อหยิ่งซะเต็มประดา นิสัยของเขาก็เหมือนกับรูปลักษณ์ที่ดูสวยงามสูงส่งนั่น เขาไม่ได้คาดหวังคำปฏิเสธจากผม ซึ่งในความจริงแล้วผมเองก็ปฏิเสธไม่ได้เสียด้วย หากจะดูจากเสียงครวญครางสำลักความสุขสมที่เขามอบให้ในคราวก่อนหน้านั้น

 

ดูเหมือนริมฝีปากที่ปิดสนิทไม่ได้ต่อปากต่อคำจะยิ่งเติมอีโก้ที่เต็มเปี่ยมของเขาให้ยิ่งล้นขึ้นไปอีก เลสตัทคลี่ยิ้มราวกับจะเยาะเย้ยผม น่าแปลกที่สีเทาน่าจะเป็นสีที่ห่างไกลที่สุดแท้ๆ แต่ผมกลับคิดเสมอว่าดวงตาทั้งคู่ของเขาราวกับเปลวไฟที่ร้อนระอุและลามเลียแผดเผาทุกอย่าง ในขณะเดียวกัน ใจกลางของไฟนั้นก็ตั้งไว้ด้วยน้ำแข็งที่ไม่มีวันละลาย

 

สักวันหนึ่งที่ผมรู้...รู้ทุกอย่างพอที่จะอยู่ด้วยตัวคนเดียวได้ ผมจะไปจากเขา...

 

มือของผมเอื้อมไปปลดเข็มขัด รูดซิปลงก่อนจะยกสะโพกขึ้นแล้วถอดกางเกงออกตามอย่างที่เขาสั่ง

 

แต่ไม่ใช่วันนี้...

 

เลสตัสขยับตัวรูดซิปกางเกงของตัวเอง ก่อนที่จะโน้มหน้าลงมาจูบลำคอของผมพร้อมกับปิดฝาโลงตามความเคยชินมากกว่าจะกั้นแสงตะวันที่ไม่สามารถลอดเข้ามาให้ห้องที่ปิดสนิทได้

 

ไม่ใช่วันนี้...


End file.
